


To Love My Son, An Omega

by TWDRickylShipper



Series: To Love My Son [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, grimescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDRickylShipper/pseuds/TWDRickylShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been in love with his son way before the big turn, after the fall of the prison his son starts to present as an omega.<br/>Carl loves his dad the way a son shouldn't. Will they tell each other about their undying feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love My Son, An Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Love with Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490025) by [suchselfishprayers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchselfishprayers/pseuds/suchselfishprayers). 



> Hey Guys this is my first ever fanfic on here. If you want to see more of my fanfics click here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/TWDRickylShipper .

**Rick's POV**

"Carl...Carl...CARL!" I screamed with my raspy voice. After what seemed my millionth time, I eventually got the boys attention. I limped over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with anger clear in his eyes, if looks could kill, I'd be a dead corpse on the ground.

"We need to, uh... stay together, find supplies...food....water and uh... shelter." I rambled on. He just shook his head and sighed. It's clear he doesn't have feelings for me whatsoever. I limped on, trying to keep up with my son. I wish things were different.

**Carl's POV**

If I stayed any longer with my dad he would've found out about my feelings, my undying admiration for him. But why would him, an alpha, love me, a useless beta?, 

"You...uh...wait out here, keep watch." He said.

"No, you wait out here, you can barely hold your own weight!" I exclaimed, I don't like shouting at him but It's the only way I can stop him from finding out about my feelings.

"We've done this before. I'm gonna help you clear it. You should just let me do it myself." I said to my dad. We were outside a old diner type of place.

"Let's go." Rick instructed. Dad still thinks he is a leader I'm guessing. The door creaked open and pounded against the wall. Well shit.

I walked off in a different direction to my dad, I ignored the hurt look on his face.

"Kitchen's clear." I heard my dad shout. I heard a walker snarl, I'm guessing dad heard it too. We ran to find the source of it. "That might be all that's left." Dad said, I looked to where he was looking. Quite a few bottles of hot sauce.

The walker kept on snarling, which was doing my head in. "I can get it from here." I said whilst aiming my gun at the beastly thing. "No," Dad trailed, "No, it's weak. I'll draw it out. Stay back." Furniture fell onto the floor and the walker walked towards my dad. He swung the ax but it got lodged in the walker's head. I aimed the gun at the walker. "Damn it. Don't." Dad said whilst he struggled against the walker's grip. I shot the walker's head, much to my dad's dismay. "I said not to." He spat. Ungrateful bastard. "You couldn't do it with the ax." I answered back, "I had it." He whispered whilst breathing heavily.

"Every bullet counts. What if you needed that one later?" He said. I nodded understandingly. He smiled one of his gorgeous smiles. "See what you can find. Then let's move on." He instructed. I walked off knowing where I'll the most loot and beat my dad at his own game.

We met up at one of the tables and stools. "Kitchen wasn't empty after all. My haul. You?| He said whilst placing stuff in an old duffel bag. I put my full bag on the table.

"I win." I said with a smirk.

**Rick's POV**

It kills me knowing that he doesn't share the same feelings I have for him, but he is a teenager and I'm 95% sure that he is straight. I sigh as I walked into the abandoned house. Carl went upstairs and checked the rooms whilst I checked down here. When he came downstairs, he went towards the living room.

"Carl, don't..." I warned. He turned around and sighed. 

"Hey, asshole! Hey, shitface! - Hey--" He screamed whilst banging on the wall to his left.

"Watch your mouth!" I yelled at him. He maybe cute and adorable but he is a pain in the ass.

"Are you kidding me? If there's one of them down there, they would have come out." He said before storming off up stairs, yet again. I groaned and went to check the rest of the house, which in fact was unnervingly similar to my house back in king county. I miss that place.

 


End file.
